


obedient weapon

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Summary: tony stark wants peter  parker to be a obedient weapon for him ,but  he  found that  he was very angry when he got hurt on the mission.





	obedient weapon

Peter 醒来的时候发现自己赤裸的只着一条内裤被捆住双手吊了起来，腿上的伤口经过包扎，但是此刻因为要用力让自己站着也有点裂开，疼痛从小腿肚一直上传到大脑。他不知道发生了什么，是他身份暴露导致被对家抓了起来准备逼供？可自己明明是回到基地才得到治疗的。

“有人吗？”

Peter不确定的喊，他转着手腕上的绳子绕过半圈，在房间里搜寻着，最后发现房间里的沙发上坐着他的主人：Tony stark。Peter瞬间惶恐起来，他最不想让Tony生气，也正因为如此他才会每一次任务都拼命去完美的完成。

但是这次，他因为中途出现了一点失误，腿受了伤，没有之前那么完美。是要惩罚他么？Peter抿着嘴唇看向Tony，期待他能够早点消气。

Damn it.

Tony骂了一声，这孩子知不知道他抿嘴的时候看起来多么天真和无辜让人忍不住想虐待他么。看着男孩匀称的小腿上裹的厚厚的纱布，Tony眼神发暗。但也许他盯着那里太久，让Peter感觉到不安，于是他怯懦的开口道起歉来。

“对，对不起，Mr.Stark.”

独自一人引爆炸弹不胆怯的男孩这会却是害怕起来，脚尖不安的踩在地上，还要避免绳子的转动让他不能正对着Tony。

Tony站起来，一步一步走向Peter，男孩睁大眼睛屏住呼吸看着他。最后在他扬起手的时候紧紧的闭上了眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一般颤抖。

意料中的巴掌没有落下来，Tony把他盖住前额的头发给拨到旁边去，摸了摸他的脸。Peter小心翼翼的睁眼，刚好对上Tony的眼睛。Tony的脸近在咫尺，和他只有一个呼吸的距离。

“Mr……”

“为什么受伤？”

“为了完成任务。”

“哦。”

从Tony的语气可以听出他生气了，Peter不敢多说什么，只说自己愿意接受惩罚。

“惩罚？”

Tony的手指摸上男孩劲瘦的腰，在腹肌轮廓上描摹了几下，然后手转到背后狠狠的拍了一下男孩的屁股。很重，但不算疼，比起任务受的伤一点都不疼。第二巴掌很快落下来，拍在同一个位置，发出清脆的响声。

“我是想了不少惩罚你的方法。”

Peter低头认罪，Tony比他高，而现在这个高度他刚好和他平齐，Tony的呼吸喷在他的身上，是温暖而又暧昧。Tony把男孩搂入怀，一边打着他的屁股一边用手指在他肩胛骨上游走。

“不知道自己会受伤？”

“那是个意外……”

“为什么不撤退？”

“我……”

因为男孩的犹豫，Tony的力气加重，他的屁股应该已经被打红了。腿因为踮起的太久已经有些麻木，疼痛也跟着麻木。Peter小声的解释。

“因为我不想失败，那样你会不开心……”

“那就受伤？你知不知道我培养你花了多大心思？假如断掉一条腿，你就没有价值了。”

Tony重复着打屁股的动作，另一只手改捏着他的下巴，强迫他看着自己。一边打屁股一边数落他的行为看起来像是家长教训不听话的小朋友，虽然不是很疼但他眼里也委屈的染上一丝雾气。尤其是Tony说到“没有价值”那里，Peter的眼眶红了。他不想成为对Tony来说没有价值的人。

Peter交替了一下脚站立着，小腿突然的抽筋让他一下子滑倒撞在Tony怀里。Tony一把抱住他，然后把他的内裤拉下去，在光裸的屁股上又拍了几下。落在皮肤上的巴掌更响，他的整个屁股都被打的发红，而且逐渐因为疼痛发烫。

Tony从口袋里掏出什么小玩意，叮叮当当的作响，等落到身上Peter才发现是末尾拴着小铃铛的乳夹，小夹子尖利的齿紧紧咬住他的乳头，他每一次动都会使铃铛发出响声。

“Mr.Stark……”

“这就是惩罚。”

转到身后拉开他一条腿的Tony强迫他用一只脚脚尖站立，仿佛在跳芭蕾一样，然后沾着润滑剂手指猝不及防的塞进他的后穴。Peter条件反射想要挣扎， 但是对方是Tony Stark，所以他忍住了。

Tony草草的在他后面进出扩张着，被他打过的屁股透出熟透了的苹果一般的红色。他也不知道自己为什么会对自己培养出来的武器受伤这件事那么愤怒，当他回来看着男孩睡在白被单里的时候愤怒值飙升到了满点。

男孩一只腿绷紧，因为Tony的动作轻微晃着身子，乳头上夹着的铃铛就也轻轻的响动。Tony抬起的是他受伤的那条腿，这让他还能站立的住，但他被Tony用手指操的腿发软，渐渐的就不自觉的靠到了Tony的怀里呻吟着。

从被Tony带回家训练到现在，这是他第一次经历这种事情。又惊慌又害怕，身体里还有着陌生的快感和对Tony的渴望。

“Mr.stark，我错了。”

“错在哪里？”

Tony抽出手指改用性器进入Peter，温暖紧致的肠壁包裹着他，一下子让他知道了自己愤怒的源头是什么，他喜欢这个男孩，所以不想看他受伤。

肉体的撞击声和铃铛清脆的声音相呼应着响起，Tony的囊袋一下一下拍打在Peter肿痛的屁股上，不给男孩喘息的机会。

Peter艰难的用单脚站立着，手被吊着限制了他的行动，胸前的铃铛声和身后Tony的撞击声，无一不刺激着他的耳膜。最终他叫着射出来，身子靠在Tony怀里颤抖着。

“我……”

“乖，”

Tony从后边环抱住Peter，用手轻轻扯着乳夹，又酸又痛的刺激着男孩，拍着他的屁股让他夹紧自己。精液被一直送到他体内，再随着Tony的抽出一直顺着大腿流到脚踝，色情的有点过分。

“以后你不需要做那么危险的任务。”

Tony把Peter的手解下来，打横抱起。男孩头上有细密的汗，不安的看着Tony，以为他要丢弃自己。

但从此只是Tony少了一件武器，多了一个爱人而已。


End file.
